Das Shooter Game
Langeweile lebt "Ey, Alter. Mir ist gerade so langweilig. Lass mal nach Browserspielen suchen!" '' Seine Freunde stimmten Marcel sofort zu. Sie hingen am PC, und suchten bei Google nach Shootergames. Sie wollten ein eher weniger beliebtes nehmen, also taten sie das auch. Sie fanden ein Shootergame, das bis jetzt nur siebenundfünfzigmal gespielt worden war! Und diese Leute fingen das Spiel grade mal gestern an. Naja, war ihnen auch egal. Sie haben eine Datei installieren müssen, für das Spiel. War ihnen auch egal, sie wollten jetzt einfach nur die Langeweile besiegen. Die Datei hatte einen komischen Namen: ''youaremynextvictim.exe (Mein nächstes Opfer bist du.exe). Einem Freund von Marcel fiel das als einzigem auf, aber Marcel und seine Freunde meinten, er wäre einfach eine feige Sau. Die Datei wurde heruntergeladen und wie aus Reflex drückten sie sofort auf '' Datei bestätigen.'' Abenteuerlust "YES!", endlich konnten sie das Spiel starten und spielen! Es sah ziemlich gothic-mäßig und recht brutal aus. Genau Marcels Geschmack! Sie mochten bei Shootergames nie die Kampagne, also spielten sie sofort den Mehrspieler-Modus. Mario, ein Freund von Marcel kam der Gedanke: '' "Wieso hat das Spiel keinen Namen?"Aber es interessierte ihn auch recht wenig. Sie landeten in dem Mehrspieler-Modus. Wie immer 6 Mann gegen 6 Mann. Und sie fanden das Spiel eigentlich recht cool, woraufhin sie es noch weitere drei Stunden spielten. Aber genau um diese Uhrzeit '' 22:07 : 02 Seconds '' wurden sie automatisch in ein anderes Spiel hinzugefügt. "WAS ZUR HÖLLE?" In Marcels Team waren alle 57 anderen Spieler dabei und sie konnten das Spiel nicht verlassen! Sie hatten keinen als Gegner außer eine Zahl und zwar die Zahl ' 0 ' . Marcel dachte sich, ein Bug, man kann nicht gegen ' 0 ' Spieler kämpfen! Aber wieso komm ich hier nicht raus? Aber mit der ' 0 ' hatte es was ganz Anderes auf sich. Es war ein Spieler, ein mächtiger. Zuerst dachte sich Marcel was anderes, und wollte den PC ausschalten. Auch das ging nicht. Das Spiel startete. Die Map war ein ca. vier Meter großer und langer Raum, aber hier passten nichtmal alle rein. Auf einmal kam ein Chat ins Spiel, wo alle sich solche Nachrichten wie '' Bye World '' (Tschau Welt) '' RIP GUYS! I GONNA MISS U! '' (Ruhe in Frieden Leute! Ich werde euch vermissen!) oder andere Sachen verschickten. Zuerst wollte Marcel sie auslachen, bis plötzlich sein Monitor schwarz war. Als der Monitor wieder geöffnet war, waren all seine Dateien weg, außer das Spiel und die Datei für das Spiel. Auf der Datei stand ein Text: '' You wanna risk your life, for survival? '' (Willst du dein Leben riskieren, fürs Überleben?) ''Es gab 2 Möglichkeiten. Die erste war '' "No, kill me direct. '' (nein, töte mich sofort.)", die zweite war '' "I want to survive! '' (ich will überleben!), Die, die überleben wollten und die, die direkt sterben wollten, wurden in verschiedene Server hinzugefügt. Marcel wusste nicht, was es damit auf sich hatte und merkte gerade eben, dass seine Freunde weg waren! Auf jeden Fall wurden die, die direkt sterben wollten, zuerst getötet. Die, die überleben wollten, waren wieder in diesem ca. vier Meter langen und großen Raum und sollten da nach Codes oder Tipps suchen. Man suchte und suchte, bis einer sich im Spiel in eine Ecke verkroch und was hörte. Er warnte alle mit dem Headset: "Dieses Geräusche will uns folgende Zahlen zeigen 178 78 146 786 245." Es gab drei Theorien : '' Eine Handy Nummer '' '' Ein Zahlen Code '' '' Oder eine Botschaft, die uns in Zahlen vorgeführt wird. '' Zuerst waren alle für die Handynummer. Jemand holte sein Handy raus, rief an und lies die Spieler mit dem Headset mithören. Als jemand abnahm, bekamen alle Gänsehaut. '' ''Es kam ein Stöhnen raus, und ein gruseliges Lachen. Eine Stimme tönte hervor: "Y''ou want survive? Now I must say you, this is the wrong option!" '' (Du willst überleben? Jetzt muss ich dir sagen, dass war die falsche Option!) und daraufhin starb der erste an einem Herzinfarkt. Einer wollte aufgeben, aber traute sich nicht. Marcel stand da, leise und still. Der Nächste kam dran, er probierte die dritte Option. Er meinte, sein Opa war ein Experte darin und er hätte auch sehr viel Erfahrung in solchen. Als er tatsächlich Worte mit diesen Zahlen rausbringen konnte, teilte er uns mit was es bedeutet '' "You failed! That was the wrong option, too! You dont gonna survive. bye." '' (Du hast versagt! Das war auch die falsche Option! Du wirst nicht überleben. Tschau.) Daraufhin erstickte er. Man dachte, dass jetzt alle überleben würden, da es nur noch eine Option gab. Marcel wollte den Held spielen und suchte in der Map nach einer Art Tresor, und er bemerkte bald, dass in der Wand einer hing. Er schrieb ihn rein und der Tresor explodierte. Es kam eine Mitteilung raus: "Savanna Beach 89, want survive? when yes go there." (Savanna Strand 89. Willst du überleben? Wenn ja geh dahin.). Marcel stieg aus seinem Stuhl und machte sich bereit. Die Leute wünschten ihm viel Glück mit dem Headset. Als er ankam, sah er ein Lager. Ein ziemlich altes und heruntergekommenes, so vor einem Jahrhundert gebaut, vielleicht war es einst ein Bunker gewesen, für die Nazis im Weltkrieg. Naja egal. '' ''Er ging rein und merkte direkt, dass es scheinbar wie ein Labyrinth war. Er hörte einen Counter, eine tickende Bombe, dachte er. Der Counter sprach : '' "Vier Minuten!", '' er wusste sofort was damit gemeint war. Also ging und lief er und in letzter Minute fand er drei maskierte Leute mit seinen Freunden. Seine Freunde waren gefesselt und halbtot. Er fiel auf die Knie. '' "BITTE LASST MEINE FREUNDE UND MICH! BITTE!", '' einer der Männer kam und hob ihn hoch. "Entweder du oder deine Freunde! Du entscheidest. Und versuch nicht uns zu verarschen, du kleiner Wichser! Du bist auch nur einer von vielen, die verloren haben! Also, mach einfach!" Er hatte drei Minuten Zeit auszuwählen, sonst würden alle sterben. Aber er wollte nie der Held sein, doch trotzdem ließ er sich selber töten. Seine Freunde fingen an zu weinen: "NEIN NIMM UNS, MARCEL!", aber er hatte die Entscheidung und wusste, was er machen wollte. Er wurde auf brutalste Art gequält und gefoltert. '' ''So meinten es die Theorien. Die Freunde sind seit 4 Jahre taubstumm, und redeten nie mehr. Man behauptet, dass die anderen 55 Leute noch da gefangen gewesen wären, bis eine neue Schlagzeile kam. "55 Leute, auf brutalste Art getötet! Täter unbekannt!" Schon 7 Jahre sind vergangen und der Täter wurde nie gefunden. Ruhe in Frieden - Marcel 1999-2014 Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod